Greg Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
by FrozenPanda97
Summary: James and Lily had two sons, twins, Harry and Greg. One Halloween Greg was named the Boy Who Lived and Harry was named the Lucky One. They are now eleven and about to begin their first year at Hogwarts School and Witchcraft and Wizardry.


_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. _

**Greg Potter and the Philosopher's Stone  
>(1) Halloween. <strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that it will be safe?"<p>

"I'm positive."

"But Voldemort is still after us."

"Leela promised to take care of them."

The couple that were arguing on their doorstep were Lily and James Potter. Today was Hallowen and their friend, and the godfather to their son, Harry, was having a party at his manor - NOT BLACK Manor - and practically got onto hands and knees to get Dumbledore to say that it'll be okay.

"But I'll be worried the entire time" moaned Lily. James rolled his eyes and grabbed the arms of his wife.

"The sooner we're gone, the sooner we can come back" smiled James and he pecked Lily on the lips.

"Fine, fifteen minutes and then we're gone, back to our baby boys" smiled Lily. James nodded and they apparated away.

Around five minutes after the young couple left, the babysitter Leela finally got a seat. The eldest Potter twin would not stop crying. Greg Potter was well known in the wizarding community for having a set of lungs. Meanwhile, his younger brother Harry was very quiet, sometimes people had to check his breathing just to make sure the year old was alive.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Startled, Leela shot up.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I'm bloody coming!" yelled Leela, and in her tiredness forgot all her lessons, not that it would matter much.

She opened the door, rubbing her eyes and died right there on the doormat.

Without a glance at the girl who kissed him on a dare in fourth year, Peter Pettingrew walked into the home of his friends, well they were his friends.

Lord Voldemort a step behind him.

"W-why did I have to knock?" he asked his master.

"Because, if I blew up the house, Harry would be gone without a blink, if I knocked, you told me about a curse that would pull me into the door and I'm to tired to fight that. And if the idiot girl remembered her lessons, she would not think twice to let in Wormtail" smirked Voldemort.

"Now where is young Harry Potter?" asked Voldemort.

"Upstairs my L-l-ord" said Peter and he lead the way to the nursery.

In their cribs were awake Harry Potter and snoring Greg Potter.

"Unc 'tail?" asked Harry, taking his thumb from his mouth.

"Aww, so cute" said Voldemort before he raised his wand and pointed it to Harry, and whispered the killing curse.

As the curse hit Harry, the young boy glowed and the spell flew right back to the Dark Lord, who screamed in pain, the scream was so loud that a piece of metal that was on the mobile that sang the Hogwarts theme. It somehow bended into a V shape.

Terrified and shocked, Peter Pettingrew ran away.

Harry blinked past the blood running down his face, his eyes rolled back into his head and the boy who lived lay down and went to sleep, his brother was woken up by the noise and light and looked around. His eyes passed over the steaming black robes and onto the piece of metal. He picked it up and screamed when a searing pain erupted up in his hand and he dropped the metal, a V now on his palm. Blinking past the tears, Greg saw his younger brother by ten minutes lying still and covered in blood.

Greg wanted his brother to wake up and began to shake him, somehow getting blood onto himself.

Dumbledore suddenly appeared beside Lily and James, who heard alarms from James watch that powerful magic was being used.

"Is that...?" whispered Lily and she pointed to the black robes.

"Well, was, my dear, now what do we have here?" asked Dumbledore and he picked up Greg, who was staring at his parents.

Dumbledore grabbed the Gregs wrist and saw the V there.

"Lily, James, I believe Greg to be the Boy Who Lived."

* * *

><p><strong>I know that I have published this before but I didn't really like the way it was going so I have decided to start it all over again. <strong>


End file.
